1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a concrete funnel and placement system, and more particularly to a funnel-type apparatus removably securable to a concrete chute comprising a retainer element coupled to a funnel element having an aperture for directing the flow of concrete to a desired location.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common practice to make concrete in a transit-mixer truck during transit from a supply station to a worksite and to dispense the mixed slurry of concrete by means of an elongate, rigid, upwardly opening U-shaped metal concrete chute having a receiver end related to the discharge end of a mixing drum rotatably mounted relative to the transit-mixture truck and a discharge end which is adapted to be arranged upwardly from the situs of the item onto or into which the slurry is to be deposited. The receiver end of the concrete chute is typically mounted adjacent to the mixing drum so that it can be swung or pivoted in a horizontal plane as circumstances require. Further, ordinary concrete chutes are mounted so as to provide for the horizontal and/or vertical adjustments of its discharge end.
These ordinary concrete chutes are often inconvenient and difficult to use, especially if the concrete is intended for deposit in a narrow or irregularly-shaped form or in a form where the dimensions are exceptionally small. Typical of the confined spaces are footings, wall forms, masonry block cells, wall framings, casting molds or other confined spaces. While these forms are very useful, they are difficult to make. The tight space confines in these and other closely confined areas lead to great difficulties while pouring concrete.
An advantage of the funnel-type apparatus is that it can be secured to a variety of different types of chutes. In this fashion, the funnel-type apparatus can be moved from one concrete chute to another without the necessity of having a plurality of funnel-type apparatus in stock.
It is therefore desirable to provide a concrete funnel and placement system having a funnel-type apparatus removably securable to a concrete chute that efficiently and effectively directs the flow of concrete from the concrete chute in order to minimize or avoid waste and clean up.
It is further desirable to provide a funnel-type apparatus removably securable to a concrete chute which avoids wasting material and assists in the directing of the material flow.
It is still further desirable to provide a funnel-type apparatus removably securable to a concrete chute for directing the flow of concrete from a concrete chute of a concrete mixer.
It is yet further desirable to provide a funnel-type apparatus removably securable to a concrete chute that permits filling of masonry block walls.
It is yet further desirable to provide a funnel-type apparatus removably securable to a concrete chute that permits the filling of confined spaces with concrete.
It is yet further desirable to provide a funnel-type apparatus removably securable to a concrete chute that may be fitted to a variety of concrete chutes.